gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru IMPREZA Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version '98
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Subaru |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |engine = EJ22 |gt6type = |torque = 268 lb-ft |power = 276 BHP |pp = 456 PP |displacement = 2212 cc |aspiration = Turbo |speed = |distance = 13.517 seconds |topspeed = 230 km/h (144 mph) |0-60 = 4.973 seconds |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4365 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1390 mm }} The Subaru IMPREZA Coupe 22B-STi Version '98 is a Road car produced by Subaru. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.29, released on November 6, 2018. Colors The Subaru IMPREZA Coupe 22B-STi Version '98 has only one color option: * Sonic Blue Mica In-game description "The 400-car, limited edition Impreza with identical appearance to the WR car; sold out immediately after going on sale." Acquisition GT2 This car, as the Subaru IMPREZA 22B STi Version(J) '98, can be purchased in the Subaru Used Cars dealership for around 56,500 Credits. It is a rare car. GT3 It can be found at the Subaru Showroom for 50,000 Credits. GT4 This car, as the Subaru IMPREZA Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version (GC) '98, can be purchased at the Late 90's Used Car Dealership for approximately 25,000 Credits, where it appears only 9 times in total over the course of each subsequent 700 day in-game cycle. The game's pre-race listings dub this car as the Subaru IMPREZA Coupe 22B-STi Ver. '98. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 50,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Subaru IMPREZA Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 39,278 Credits. It is a Level 6 car. GT6 It can be found at the Subaru Showroom for 50,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. GT Sport This car can be purchased from the Subaru section of Brand Central for 50,000 Credits. Trivia *The "Sonic Blue Mica" color scheme of this car was originally named "555 Sonic Blue Mica" in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, but it was renamed to simply "Sonic Blue Mica" in Gran Turismo 4 and onwards. The reason for the color's name being renamed is to avoid possible references to tobacco products, as "555" is a common abbreviation of "State Express 555", a cigarette brand that sponsored Subaru in the WRC at the time of the production of this car. *Despite appearing in nearly all Gran Turismo games to date, this car didn't receive an updated model and interior view until it was added to Gran Turismo Sport. Other vehicles that share this trait are the Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 and Honda NSX Type R '92. Pictures -R-Subaru_IMPREZA_Coupe_22B-STi_Version_'98.jpg|A Subaru IMPREZA Coupe 22B-STi Version '98 with racing modifications applied. S222nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N300 Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 6 Cars